Broken Wings and Stone Hearts
by Valeria Snape
Summary: Melissa Norman was watching a storm when a man in white from the past falls out of the sky and into her life. Did I mention that they can't stand each other? AltairxOC. Please review and tell me what you think!
1. Chapter 1

**Broken Wings and Stone Hearts**

**Chapter 1: Unexpected Visitor**

* * *

**Melissa's POV**

"…_the storm will hit Richmond by seven o'clock and then continue up north…very dangerous… stay indoors… keep away from windows…" _the voice of the reporter went on. I heard a few phrases here and there but didn't pay much attention to it.

I turned the page in the book I was reading, "The Fellowship of the Ring", and let the words of Tolkein drown out the annoying buzz of the TV. I was tempted to go and turn it off but I was feeling too comfortable in my curled up position on the couch to move.

Several minutes later the musical ring of my cell phone pulled me out of Middle Earth and into reality. I reached for the phone and checked the caller ID. Uncle Dean's smiling face showed up.

"What's up?" I asked, answering the phone.

"Did you hear about the huge storm coming your way?" I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Yep," I replied, popping my "p."

"Do you—"

"Yes, I have bottled water, flashlight, batteries, and all the other emergency stuff. I got everything under control," I said, feeling like I was talking to a three-year-old. Dean was cool and stuff, but when it came to being prepared for stuff like break-ins, robberies, muggings, epidemics, and natural disasters, let's just say that he was slightly obsessed about it. Okay, maybe a little more than slightly obsessed. A lot more.

"Are you sure?" I rolled my eyes at his worried tone and sighed loudly so that he could hear me.

"Positive. There is no doubt in my mind that I will make it through this storm alive and in one piece… more or less."

"Not funny. I'm being serious!" he grumbled. I smiled slightly. "I promised your dad," my smile slipped, "that if anything happened to him, I would take care of you!"

My somewhat good mood that had come from reading, had just about evaporated.

"I can take care of myself during a storm. I'm a big girl now," I replied testily.

There was a pause.

"I do not doubt you Melissa. I just…" sigh, "be safe. Please?" his voice sounded so sad and vulnerable that my annoyance quickly went away.

"I will. Have fun on your business trip."

"Not possible," he replied. I forced a chuckle. Surprisingly it sounded quite real.

He hung up soon after that. The emotional conversation had put me in a mood for ice cream. Cookie dough ice cream, to be exact. I reluctantly moved out of my warm cocoon of blankets and sauntered into the kitchen. I reached in the freezer and grabbed a little pint sized bucket of my favorite ice cream. Obtaining a small spoon from the utensil drawer, I dived into the ice cream.

The cool and creamy stuff felt so relaxing as it went down my throat. Thunder rumbled nearby. I looked out the window at the dark storm clouds overhead. I loved storms. Settling into my favorite, leather wingback chair, ice cream in hand, I began to watch the approaching storm with barely concealed excitement.

**Altair's POV**

"ASSASSIN!" one of the guards on top of the wooden guard-tower shouted, alerting all of the other guards to my presence. I scowled under my hood and urged the stupid horse into a gallop. I didn't have the time to deal with the guards at the moment.

The horse's hooves kicked up a huge cloud of dust, making it difficult for the archers to shoot me. Difficult: yes. Impossible: no.

I could hear the arrow whistling through the air. Pain exploded in my right shoulder. I gritted my teeth, forbidding myself to let out the yell of pain that wanted to escape. I urged the horse to go even faster. It complied, but there was something off about its gait. I glanced down at the horse's legs. An arrow protruded from one of the horse's back legs. It was lame.

I cursed loudly and made the animal go faster. We had to get away from those guards. I could hear their yelling begin to fade into the distance.

Something warm and sticky began to trickle down my arm. I glanced down. It was blood. Thunder roared up ahead. Dark storm clouds were between me and the city of Damascus. I slowed down the horse. The city was still about thirty miles from here. I would not make it tonight, not with a lame horse, an injured shoulder, and a storm on its way.

Not long after, it began to rain heavily. I searched for a good place to rest for the night but found none. The blood loss was slowly beginning to make me lightheaded.

Lightning flashed nearby, effectively scaring the horse and causing to rear. I tried to hold on, but to no avail. I fell, landing with a roll. The horse let out a shrill neigh of fear as another flash of lightning lit up the dark sky and it bolted off at top speed.

I cursed again. Now I was stranded. I tried standing up, but a wave of nausea and lightheadedness washed over me, knocking me down again.

A couple of trees stood a few yards away, offering little shelter. But it was still better than none. I began to crawl on my hands and knees over to the trees, thankful that neither Malik nor any of the other assassins were here. What would they say if they could see me now? The best assassin of the Brotherhood, crawling through the mud, defeated by an arrow to the shoulder.

I reached the trees and propped myself up on the trunk of one of them. Thunder rumbled overhead.

Another flash of light appeared, but this time it was different. The light lingered for a moment then turned a brilliant gold. The golden light spread out into a triangle then slowly formed the symbol of the Brotherhood. The air vibrated and created a low hum. The world around me began to blur.

_So this is what it is like to die? It's not that bad._

Something grabbed me around my middle and suddenly I was spinning. The trees, the rain, the road, everything blurred into grey. The humming became louder. I yelled and thrashed but no sound left my mouth. I was being pulled away.

**Melissa's POV**

A strange, golden triangular symbol appeared, preceded by a loud BANG! I sat up in my seat, startled. Something large and white fell out of the golden symbol and into one of the apple trees. The branches snapped as the weight of the thing crashed into it. The light vanished as quickly as it had appeared and all was dark.

I stood up and ran to the door. I stepped outside. The warm rain felt nice against my skin. I jogged over to the tree where the thing had crashed. Lightning flashed, illuminating the world for a short moment before it turned black. I gasped in surprise. It wasn't a "thing". It was a man.

He lay sprawled out on the ground under the apple tree. An arrow stuck out of his shoulder and his strange clothes were bloody, muddy, and torn. I rushed over to him and turned him over. He didn't move. I shook him. He still didn't move. I checked his pulse. He was alive.

Thunder boomed and the wind picked up. I couldn't leave an unconscious and injured man out here in this weather to die, complete stranger though he may be. I tried picking him up. I couldn't even pick him up high enough to drop him. This man must have weighed almost two hundred pounds at least! I took hold of his arms and dragged him across the slippery grass. That worked until we got to the stairs.

I gathered all of my strength and pulled him up the first three steps. I stood there panting, silently cursing Uncle Dean for putting so many steps up to his front door. At least they were relatively shallow steps. I did the same for the next three steps. Two more left. With one last effort and a loud groan, I pulled him up the last two stairs and into the house. I kicked the door shut and turned back to the strange man lying on the black and white tiles.

"_What the hell?"_ was the first thing that came to my mind.

He was dressed in medieval looking white robes, leather boots, and with several varieties of weapons. He even had a broadsword at his side. A white hood that had been covering his face had fallen back. My eyes widened.

He was HOT! His skin was dark and his jaw, nose, and brow were perfectly sculpted. His only blemish was a small, white scar that stretched from below his nose through the corner of his mouth to his chin. Unconsciously, I reached out and touched it. I felt the beginning stubble of a beard growing beneath my fingertips as I traced the scar.

Then his eyes opened. I snatched my hand back as if it had been burnt. Slightly unfocused greenish-brown eyes locked onto my seaweed green ones. There was a moment of silence. And then he fell unconscious again.

* * *

**Hello! Please review and tell me if you like my new story! If you send me lots of reviews I will update as soon as I can! Reviews make me happy! Adios!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: You know that I know that I don't own Assassin's Creed. Ubisoft does. Try saying that three times faster.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: You've got to be kidding me!**

**Altair's POV**

My head throbbed painfully as I slowly gained consciousness. Somewhere in the back of my head, I noticed that I was no longer outside. I could hear the wind and rain beating against the walls of wherever I was.

Something warm and soft touched my face by my mouth, moving down to my chin. It felt strangely… nice. My body stiffened at the foreign touch. This wasn't right. I could be captured by Templars. I need to wake up… NOW! With a great effort, my leaden eyelids slowly opened.

At first, everything was foggy and unclear. Something vaguely resembling a face swam in front of me. I squinted, hoping that my vision would clear. It helped. The face became slowly clearer. It was a woman.

She was clearly of European origin. Her face was pale. Too pale to be healthy. Long, soaking wet, almost white blond hair fell around her face like a yellow curtain. A few freckles were scattered around on her nose and cheekbones. Everything about her, except her green eyes, was alien and unnatural looking to me.

The woman let out a gasp and snatched her hand away from my face. Her eyes were wide as they were locked onto mine. She said nothing. Instinctually, my eagle vision snapped on, lighting her up as a faint blue color.

Ally.

Suddenly, a wave of dizziness passed over me and the woman's face began to blur. Then everything went black again.

* * *

**Melissa's POV**

The man lay completely unconscious on the floor of the front room. A small pool of dark red was beginning to collect on the black and white tiles. The smell of blood reached my nose, making me gag. I looked quickly away, feeling a little lightheaded. The sight and smell of great amounts of blood has never failed to make me dizzy.

I took several deep breaths and turned back to the injured man. He was losing too much blood from his arrow wound. I reached for the phone on the sideboard. Just as my fingers brushed the dark plastic of the phone, all the lights went out.

_Wonderful! Just wonderful!_

I scowled at the dead phone in my hands and set it back. Standing up, I ran out of the front room and into the living room. I spied my cell phone lying on the coffee table and snatched it up. Pressing the "on" button, I waited for the Sprint symbol to appear. Nothing happened.

I frowned. I pressed it again, harder and longer this time. Still nothing. I pressed it again. Nothing. It was dead.

"Shittakki mushrooms! You have got to be kidding me!" I yelled at the cell phone.

I threw the phone at the couch and grabbed a clean bathroom towel and quickly washed my hands. Returning to the injured man, I applied pressure to the wound with the towel. I felt a sudden pang of pity towards the stranger. Not just for his nasty wound, but for the fact, that with no means of contacting the hospital or getting medical attention from a doctor, I will be the one to deal with his arrow wound.

My heart started beating faster at the thought. Uncle Dean had given me basic instructions on how to deal with several types of injuries, but not this type. Even with proper training, with my luck I'd kill him.

_Fudge!_

* * *

**A.N. I'm sorry that it has taken me so long to update. I've been having trouble finding inspiration. Hopefully now that school is over my updates will be faster and longer. **

**Send me lots of reviews or I'll send Altair after you and you won't be able to read my next update! Just kidding… but seriously please do send me reviews. The more I get, the more I feel inspired to write. **

**Oh, and if you think that Melissa is starting to go down the dreaded path of the Mary Sue's, do NOT hesitate to tell me! There is nothing I hate more in fanfictions than a Mary Sue, except for one in my own fanfictions. Please tell me what you think!**

**See you guys soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Altair or the Assassin's Creed series. I just like twisting them around a bit to suit my insane imagination.**

**Chapter 3: Now's not the time to stare**

* * *

Okay, okay think! I'm applying pressure to the wound. What now? That's a lot of blood… Damn it! Focus!

I squeezed my eyes shut and shook my head. I took several deep breaths before opening my eyes again. The man lay on the floor unconscious and still bleeding. His strange white robes were becoming drenched in red. Wait. His clothes…

I face-palmed as I remembered Uncle Dean's instructions. Very hesitantly, I left the man's side and dashed out of the room and grabbed the first pair of scissors and flashlight that I found in the house. Rushing back in the dark, my foot caught on the edge of the front room bench leg. My hands clawed the air for something to grab onto as I fell. I shut my eyes and braced myself for impact.

I landed on something warm and solid. My eyes snapped open and I realized just exactly what, or more specifically who, I landed on. I quickly got off the wounded man, face burning, and began.

The scissors cut through the white linen material very easily, freeing his injured arm from the sleeve of his robe. I applied pressure to the wound with my right hand and began removing the rest of his robes with my left. I had the feeling that he wouldn't be too happy with my if I destroyed his incredibly intricate costume of… whatever he was pretending to be, that is if I actually manage to save his life.

My hand fumbled with the many buckles, straps, and leather laces that kept the man's robes together. Even with the flashlight, that was currently being held in my mouth, I still had trouble. Finally after a minute or so, I removed the upper part of his robes and took the flashlight out of my mouth. I was just about to return to dealing with the wound when the white light of my flashlight grazed over the man's bare chest.

My eyes were instantly glued to the stranger's chest. All thought flew out of my head for several seconds. If I were in a comic strip, my jaw would be on the floor at the moment.

His highly tanned skin was scarred with what appeared to be several scars from knife wounds. His arms were thicker around than my thighs. His shoulders were broad and muscular, and his abs, well I was impressed, were a six-pack and they looked rock hard. Involuntarily, my hand reached out and lightly touched his abs. His skin was strangely cold and clammy and his muscles seemed to be trembling slightly.

Warning bells went off in my head and I immediately snapped out of it. Now is no the time to be staring! My cheeks burned in the darkness and I was glad that he couldn't see them. My hand reached up to touch the man's forehead. A light sheen of sweat covered his brow and the skin was cold and clammy to the touch. My stomach tightened. Not good. I placed my ear to his chest and listened, too worried to blush or feel embarrassed. The man's breathing was fast and irregular as well as his heartbeat. My hands began to tremble slightly, and it wasn't from being cold or wet. This was bad. Blood still continued to pour from the man's shoulder even as I applied pressure. It wasn't working.

Icy cold fear wrapped around my chest and squeezed hard. I couldn't help him. A few tears began to collect in my eyes and my lip trembled slightly. Years ago, Uncle Dean had sat me down and made me learn everything he knew about treating wounds, which surprisingly wasn't as much as I had expected. But he still taught me how to identify the each type. This one was hypovolemic shock, aka shock caused by blood loss. Lethal without immediate medical attention… and that was out of the question. He was dying and I couldn't help him. A few sobs escaped my lips before I could do anything about it. I glanced at the stranger's face.

He was paler than before and his face was tense and frowning in what I could assume was pain. I looked away and closed my eyes. What was there for me to do? I couldn't fix hypovolemic shock or severe bleeding. The power was out along with the phones and my cell phone was dead. I couldn't drive him to the hospital without the possibility of injuring him even more.

We were stuck and there was no way out.

* * *

**Dun dun dunn! Yup, cliffhanger! School's started for me. Please don't kill me! I swear, I really wanted to update this summer but I just didn't know what to write! Stupid writer's block.**

**Wow. 16 reviews for 2 chapters? Thank you so much guys! Keep it up. **

**Review!**


End file.
